It's So Different
by kikumarucat
Summary: After Nationals, Sakuno is slowly drifting away from Ryoma. When she meets Yuuta, it seems all okay again, but can she really let go of her feelings for Ryoma? And is Ryoma really as dense as everyone says? What happens if the regulars (from both schools) try to "help"? RyomaxSakunoxYuuta Disclaimer: not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Digging Deep to Find

* * *

_Sakuno POV_

"SAKUNO!" I heard someone scream. I heard feet slapping on the ground and turned around.

"Tomo-chan!" I said, laughing.

"Sakuno!" She yelled again. "It's Seigaku against St. Rudolph today! We _have _to go cheer for Ryoma-sama!"

I sighed, but agreed to go, since it was futile to try to argue with Tomoka. Ever since Seigaku won the nationals last year, Roma has been surrounded by even more fan girls, if that was even possible. Now he never noticed me. Sure, he never did notice me before, but I wished he would at least _look _at my general way. I stopped making bentos for him too, so now he didn't have an excuse to look at me. So, I gave up. I was starting to move further away from my old crush.

* * *

I stepped into the tennis courts where Seigaku was playing St. Rudolph. I spied Tomoka and was walking towards her when I bumped into someone.

"Itaii.." I heard someone say. I rubbed my head, then remembered my manners and quickly stood up.

"Gomenasai!" I said as I bowed. I looked at who I bumped. "Oh! Fuji-san!" I exclaimed.

Fuji Yuuta looked up at me. "No, I am not Fuji Syuusuke, tennis prodigy- wait, what did you call me?" he asked.

"I called you Fuji-san." I said.

"Don't call me that, it makes me think you're talking to my brother," he muttered.

"I will call you Yuuta-kun then, if that's alright!"

"Ok then," He smiled at me. "Ah- you're Ryuuzaki Sakuno right?Granddaughter of the Seigaku coach? I'm sorry for bumping into you, Ryuuzaki-chan. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's my fault for not looking where I'm going. Gomen!"

"Don't worry about it then. I'll see you later, Ryuuzaki-chan."

As he waved and jogged away, I walked towards Tomoka feeling light-hearted, for some reason.

* * *

_Yuuta POV_

I went back to my team after getting a drink of water and recalled what had happened. I felt happy that Sakuno had recognized me as Yuuta Fuji and not Syuusuke Fuji's little brother. I was so tired of standing in his shadow, and girls only talked to me to ask if my brother had a girlfriend. That's why I quit going to Seigaku. Not everyone could be a prodigy like him.

"Alright, here's the line-up" Mizuki, the St Rudolph manager said.

I was shocked not to hear my name on the list. "Mizuki, why am I not playing?!" I asked him, upset.

"Well, we wanted to give you a rest in case your shoulder was acting up." He replied cheerfully.

'You were the one who taught me the twist spin shot so it's your fault if my shoulder hurts.' I thought, but I let it go.

* * *

Itai- Ouch

Gomenasai- Sorry

Bento- Lunchbox

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so updates might be slow. Please feel free to review, _please _review. No flames, please!

A/N: Updated and corrected: October 12, 2012


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry, I forgot to mention this before:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Same for the other chapter. Same for all the chapters, so please don't sue me if I forget :D

* * *

_Sakuno_

As I watched Kikumaru-sempai and Oishi-sempai beat St. Rudolph's Doubles 1, I felt the presence of someone beside me.

"Ryoma- kun!" I exclaimed.

"Che." He said, taking a sip of his Ponta. "Mada mada dane."

I felt kind of indignant. "Ryoma-kun! How could you say that! Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai are doing their best! Not everyone can be a genius like you, you know!" When I finished my rant, I stomped off.

* * *

_Ryoma_

I blinked. Wow. I had _not_ expected that from her. I thought she would just blush and stutter out my name, then run away. Just like old times. I had not expected her to yell at me like that. Had I done something to upset her? Maybe I should apologize, just in case-

I mentally hit myself. What was I thinking? I don't need to apologize for something I didn't do. Throwing my Ponta into the trash can conveniently standing by, I walked off to find a place to warm up.

* * *

_Sakuno_

Oh my gosh! I am SO STUPID! _How _could I yell at Ryoma-kun like that! I needed to apologize! I stood up, ready to find him, when-

Oof! I bumped into someone. _Again._ I looked up…and my face immediately coloured. This was the SECOND time I bumped into Fuji Yuuta today! "Ah! I'm so sorry, Fu- Yuuta-kun." I bowed, embarrassed that I smashed my face into his chest twice in one day.

"Uh…It's alright." He said. He didn't look so happy though.

"I'm really sorry! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" He was _definitely_ mad at me for tripping all over him, so I dashed away.

* * *

_Yuuta_

…Is it possible for people to be this clumsy? Wow. I hope I didn't upset her. I was just coming back the restroom. I caught a reflection of myself in the washroom window. Oh. I didn't look so happy. But that was only because Mizuki cut me off the list! Oh well. Whatever.

A/N Updated and corrected October 12, 2012


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N-_I realized that my format was a bit hard to read, so I'm changing it around a bit. I may also change the title too. If you have any suggestions what title I should change it to, please PM me or leave it in a review!_

_Sakuno POV_

Wahhh! I knew I was accident-prone, but I never thought that I could be _this _clumsy! I was falling all over Yuuta! Wait… I blushed as I thought what else that could mean. Argh! I have no time to think of this! I must find Ryoma!

Oh! There he is! By the wall, warming up! I'll go talk to him.

"Ano, Ryo-Ryoma-kun?" I asked, stuttering. Stop! I shouldn't be nervous! I don't have a crush on him, remember?

"Nani?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Ano… Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…" I said, powered by the thought of knowing I have no reason to be nervous.

"Hn." He said, still concentrating on the tennis ball.

I walked away with a slight skip in my step. I apologized to him, and I have no reason to be sad even if he was cold and rude to me. I suddenly realized…

_I am free._

_Normal POV_

"_Attention! Attention! The Singles 3 match between St Rudolph and Seigaku is starting! Please head to the courts if you are a part of this match!"_

Ryoma stood up and headed to the courts. He wondered vaguely who his opponent was today. 'Mada mada dane,' he thought, knowing he would not lose.

Yuuta stood behind the fence. _He_ should've been the on standing on the courts! Darn that Mizuki! He needed to get back at Echizen! Yuuta clenched his fists as Ryoma walked onto the court, arrogant as ever. Then he slowly unclenched his fists and walked off. He knew who was going to win, and he needed to cool off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Yuuta_

Hmph. I walked around kicking pebbles. I was annoyed, and I hoped people saw it. I was in no mood to be interrupte-  
"Yuuta!"

I looked up, irritated as hell now. What did a person have to do to get peace around here? And look. Joy. It was Aniki.  
"What do you want, Aniki?"

"Saaa… is that how you treat your Aniki, Yuuta?" my brother said, feigning a sad face.

"Aniki…. State what you want and get outta here!"

"Yuuta! Look how grumpy you are," he said, pulling at my cheeks. "You'll never get a girlfriend this way!"

I stared at him. Why would he suddenly say… that?! I thought of Sakuno, and I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly under his fingers.

"Well, what do we have here! My cute little Yuuta is _blushing_! For which girl, I wonder?" my brother said gleefully. Then suddenly, he let go of my cheeks ("Ow! My cheeks _hurt_, Aniki!") and walked away, yelling over his shoulder.

"Bye-bye, Yuuta! By the way, you're a reserve, right? That should give you plenty of time. Ryuuzaki-chan is by the vending machines! Hurry up if you want to catch her!"

I fumed silently, but also felt my cheeks go red. My brother snickered, and blended into the crowd.

_Fuji_

"Saa… what great pictures," I said, grinning widely. They were all of my adorable little brother Yuuta. But Yuuta wasn't the only one in the pictures. There was a girl in them too. A girl with cute, brown doe eyes and two twin braids. Guessed who it is?

Aniki- older brother

Remember, review! Feel free to PM me also, for anything! I love getting PMs! Still looking for a title, also! Suggestions also welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N This is kinda like a filler chapter- nothing gets done here. Sorry. Hope you enjoy.

_Sakuno_

*Sigh…* I uh…sighed, eyes closed, head down. I was bored, and I would kill for a drink. It's such a hot day!

My feet carried me to a vending machine, and I pulled out some yen. "Let's see here…" I muttered to myself. Green tea- 500 yen. Orange juice- 400 yen. Grape Ponta-

I felt a stab. It was Ryoma-kun's favourite drink. Maybe I should buy it for him after his game? Wait! I shouldn't be thinking like that. I've already told myself._I've gotten over him. _I was free, remember?

"Ryuuzaki-san!" I heard someone call. I automatically turned around.

"Fuji-sempai! What can I do for you?" I bowed, as was the courteous thing to do to a sempai.

"Well… I was wondering… if I could take a picture of you?" Fuji-sempai inquired.

"Ehh?" My cheeks flushed. Nobody had ever asked me for a picture before. "Ah-ah- sure." I couldn't refuse him.

"Great!" beamed Fuji-sempai. "Now, just stand over here, stay still, and…"

*Click*

"Perfect! Arigato, Ryuuzaki-chan!"

"Ah- don't mention it."

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" and Fuji-sempai vanished.

"Ehh?! Fuji-sempai can disappear?"

* * *

_3__rd__ Person_

"I'd like this picture developed and blown up to poster size please."

"Wow, what a cute girl! Is she your girlfriend?"

"Nope. When will it be done?"

"Ah-ah-in one hour."

"Alright. I will be back for it then.

Fuji walked out of the photography developing shop whistling. He wondered what Yuuta would say when he found the poster of Ryuuzaki-chan in his room.

He would be pleased.

"_ANIKI!"_

A/N Reviews? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N EVERYBODY! ATTENTION! GIVE ME INSPIRATION PLEASE! AND REVIEW! Hope I'm not being too demanding…

Disclaimer: I do not own POT! Also, I kinda got this idea from jeje- chan's Crossroads. Check it out, people!

* * *

_Yuuta POV_

"Itekimasu!"

"Yuuta, where are you going? Surely not back to the dorms… you just got here yesterday…"

I sighed. I wasn't going to let that puppy-look fool me, after he got that amazi- uh- after he got that _totally normal looking _picture of Ryuuzaki-chan and hung it in my room. When Nee-san came to dust, she nearly screamed with delight at the thought of me getting a girlfriend. It took me so long to calm her down, and Aniki didn't help one bit!

"Aniki… I'm just going to the tennis courts."

"But what about lunch?"

"I'll just buy something. Itekimasu!"

I shut the door and sighed again. Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately. What with this confusion, I've got good reasons.

I stopped at a junction. "Should I turn right, or left…" I decided to turn right.

I did this a few other times, randomly choosing where to turn. I always knew this, but it was running through my mind nonstop now.

_Most people do not know that Fuji Yuuta has a bad sense of direction._

* * *

_Sakuno POV_

"Mou! All I wanted was some ice cream…"

Everyone, Exhibit A. Come see Ryuuzaki Sakuno performing one of her famous techniques, _getting lost_.

I can't believe this! Doesn't everyone think I should deserve a reward for doing all the household chores so Obaa-chan doesn't need to bend her back? Ice cream was the answer, _but noooo…_ I just _had_ to get lost!

_Most people do know that Ryuuzaki Sakuno has a bad sense of direction._

* * *

_Yuuta and Sakuno_

_Pok. Pok._

I'd know that sound anywhere!

_A tennis ball!_

* * *

A/N Many thanks to Girl-luvs-manga! Go to her profile and check her poems out! Until next time, which I hope will be soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

* * *

_Yuuta POV_

Yes! I have found the light (or tennis court in this case)! I am saved! I run towards the tennis court… and see a ball coming towards my face.

"Heads!" someone calls. Yeah, like I didn't already know that.

I quickly ducked, with the ball just slightly brushing past my hair. I sigh (again!) in relief-

"Yip!" I turn around.

There she is, in all her glory, Ryuuzaki Sakuno… knocked out on the ground. I stare a her, stunned, then slowly look up.

"Gomenasai, da-ne, is the person alright, da-n-eep!" My teamate from St. Rudolph, Yanagisawa Shinya (the one that looks like a duck), ran over and let out a small shriek as he saw the blazing fury in my eyes.

"Geezum, Yanagisawa, you hit that tennis ball so hard and so out that it probably killed someo- did you actually?" Yanagisawa's partner in doubles, Kisarazu Atsushi, came running over and screeched to a halt, his red headband flowing behind him. He, fortunately for him, was looking at the girl on the ground and not at my pissed face.

"Yanagisawa… _**YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THIS?! **_"

* * *

Five minutes later, Yanagisawa was also on the ground covered in bruises (courtesy of me) and Kisarazu was a few meters away, having the good sense to back away until I was done my… what should we call it… rampage.

"Wow, Yuuta, I've never seen you this angry before, except for the- uh- few other times. Is that girl your girlfriend or something?"

My face heated up, and luckily before Kisarazu had the pleasure of seeing my denying it and then teasing me, Ryuuzaki-chan woke up.

"Itai… Yuuta-kun?!"

"Ehh… so you're alive… I thought you were dead."

"If she was dead, wouldn't I be calling for an ambulance instead of beating up Yanagisawa? Stupid baka…"

I bent down to Ryuuzaki-chan's level. "Are you alright, Ryuzaki-chan?

She looked around wonderingly. "I was walking… and I heard the sound of tennis balls. I came over and blacked out. Do you know why, Yuuta-kun?"

Before I could reply, Kisarazu butted in.

"It's because of that lump of stupidity over there." He said, jabbing his thumb in the general direction of the "lump", otherwise known as Yanagisawa. "Hey..."

"Ehh?! Did I do something? Gomen! Gomenasai, Lump-san! Gomen!" Kisarazu and I watched in wonder as she rushed over to the beaten-up form of Yanagisawa and apologized over and over again for something she didn't do.

"Ryuu- Ryuuzaki-chan…"

"Gomen! Gomen!"

"RYUUZAKI-CHAN!"

She turned to me, eyes brimming in tears. I stood there shocked that I almost made a girl cry.

"Did I do something to you too, Yuuta-kun? *sniff* I am so useless…" She suddenly turned her back on us and crouched into a ball, muttering about how everyone must hate her and how stupid she was. Kisarazu and I sweatdropped.

Kisarazu walked over, crouched next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ryuuzaki-chan- I may call you that, right?- you are not useless, nor are you stupid. You apologized to that lump," he pointed to Yanagisawa, "for something you didn't even do. So don't beat yourself up."

She sniffed once.

"Sakuno."

"Eh?" Kisarazu blinked.

"You can call me Sakuno."

I felt a twinge of jealousy. Why didn't she ask me to call her that? Kisarazu smiled and patted her head.

"Alright, Sakuno."

* * *

This takes care of last times vocab too:

Itekimasu- I'm leaving

Gomenasai/Gomen- I'm sorry/Sorry

Dane- An ending word, I think? Not too sure, just when you say it too much it gets super annoying

Itai- Ouch

Baka- Idiot

A/N: I left it there because it was a good place to end it, but I have no idea how to start it again! I'm almost thinking of making it a love square, but what do you guys think? Leave it in a review of PM me! Look forward to new updates!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you guys like the new title.

_Sakuno POV_

After my little bout of self-pity, Yuuta-kun, Atsushi-nii-chan (as he insisted I call him) and I went to buy ice cream.

"What do you want, Ryuuzaki-chan?" Yuuta-kun asked me, smiling warmly. "I'm getting chocolate and Kisarazu is getting rocky road."

"Ah- one strawberry ice cream cone, please."

"1.50 each cone" My hand immediately went for the clasp of my purse, but it met thin air.

"Ehh?! I must have left my purse at home… guess I won't be getting ice cream after al-"

Before I finished my sentence, Yuuta-kun slid 3.00 across the counter, took two cones from the assistant and handed one to me. Atsushi-nii-chan was smirking for some reason.

"Ah- Yuuta-kun, really… I-I don't need ice cream… at least l-let me pay you back." I was blushing and stammering.

"No." Wow, how blunt. "Hurry, it's dripping."

Cheeks stained with blush, I took the pink cone and licked it where it was starting to drip.

"A-arigato, Yuuta-kun."

"Don't mention it."

As we walked to a nearby park, Atsushi-nii-chan leaned over to Yuuta-kun, whispered something in his ear, and put his hands behind his head looking satisfied as he pulled away. Yuuta-kun on the other hand, was looking bright, bright red.

"Yuuta-kun? Do you have a fever?" I asked, worried. He looked like he was in a daze

He turned still brighter red, if that was possible. Atsushi-nii-chan smirked even more, if that was also possible.

"Maybe. Sakuno, would you mind checking his temperature?"

I looked worried. Yuuta-kun was flushed. And Atsushi-nii-chan was grinning.

_Yuuta POV_

Damn you, Kisarazu! After a while, I had stopped adding –sempai to the tennis club members names, because we knew each other very well. but now I was wishing I never knew Kisarazu!

… Fine. That was mean. But he is embarrassing me so much! While we were walking, he whispered into my ear, "Smooth, Yuuta. But weren't you a bit harsh? Too bad I'm here, or else this could be called a date." Argh! Stupid self-satisfied smirk! It looks just like Echizen's!

"…-kun? Do you have a fever?"

I snapped out of my daze and could feel my cheeks hot. Damn Kisarazu for making me blush! He said something to Ryuuzaki-chan but I was still half-dazed.

All of a suden, I could see Ryuuzaki-chan leaning towards me. I just stared at her, wondering when I fell for her. I just thought I was a little attracted to her, but nothing more. But as I stared at her deep chocolate-brown eyes, I realized I had fallen in love with her just now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N Sorry for not updating in a while. It may be like this for some time.

Disclaimer- POT is not mine!

* * *

_Kisarazu POV_

Well. I'm certainly having fun. There's Yuuta, staring into Sakuno's eyes, and little Sakuno, looking confused. I suggested to her to check Yuuta's temperature.

She leaned forward, and Yuuta seemed even more lost in another world. I was congratulating myself on getting dense, dense Yuuta's head into the right column, when-

_CRASH!_ "Ow! Momo!" "What?! That wasn't me!" "The only people behind me were you, Fuji, Inui and Ochibi! Of course it was you!"

I mentally groaned. Just when they were getting to the good part, too! Sakuno looked at me. Oops. Guess my "mental groan" wasn't so mental after all.

I looked towards the bushes. Half of the Seigaku regulars were there, and one was trying to scramble back into the bush. He wasn't doing a very good job. His butt stuck out and so did his bright red hair.

Yuuta suddenly jerked his head up. Damn. He snapped out of it. "Ki…sarazu? What's going on?"

I heard mumblings and turned my head back towards the bushes. There were mutterings of "Il data" and through a small hole, I saw Fuji, Yuuta's older brother (won't Yuuta be happy to hear I didn't say- Fuji Syuusuke, the prodigy of Seigaku, and his little brother is our Yuuta! We're so glad to have Yuuta here 'cuz Fuji might rub off on him!-? Actually, he'd probably beat me up into a pulp worse than Yanagiwasa) looking… at Echizen. With his infamous blue eyes open. I wondered what was up.

"Oi! There are people in those bushes!" Yeah, no shi*, Yuuta. "Get outta there!"

No one moved, then Fuji popped up, eyes closed, with a smile on his face. ""Yuuta! How nice to see you! What a coincidence!"

Yuuta popped a vein. "Aniki, you were stalking me! How is this a _coincidence_?!

Ignoring Yuuta, Fuji went on. "And cute Sakuno-chan's here too! Ohayo, Sakuno-chan!" I think he ignored me. Whatever.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro stood up. "It was his idea!" They yelled at the same time, pointing to each other. I don't get why Kikumaru and Oishi are a better doubles pair that Kikumaru and Momoshiro.

Inui stood up, not even looking at us. He was scribbling in his notebook. "97% Fuji Yuuta…."

Yuuta looked mad. "That guy's taking data on me!" he yelled.

I looked at him. "He's not that different from Mizuki, Yuuta."

Now Fuji Syuusuke looked mad. "Oh, he's _very_ different from Mizuke, Kisarazu-san." At least he's not screwing with my name.

Yuuta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then let it all out.

Fuji then leaned down and pulled someone up. It was Echizen.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun…" 3 guesses for who stuttered that name? Hint: It's not Inui.

Yuuta, with his eyes still closed, got an angry mark on his head. Uh-oh. Just when he started to calm down, too.

* * *

_Ryoma POV_

Well, I come here unwillingly (not really), dragged by Momo-senpai (he didn't have to try that hard), and what do I see, _coincidently _(not really- I was hiding in a bush with my senpai-taichi), using Fuji-senpai's choice of wording?

Fuji Yuuta, staring into Ryuuzaki's eyes. And not just talking to her, too. He looked sick. Damned _lovesick_. Yes, I know the meaning of that word, no matter what my senpai-taichi say. It's that disease where there are invisible cherubs floating around your head, shooting arrows with hearts on the back at you, right?

Moving on. Presently, Ryuuzaki's stuttering at me- she looks so cute- wait WHAT? Scratch that. So Ryuuzaki's mumbling at me like Ibu Shinji from Fudomine, Yuuta's got a anger mark on his head with his eyes closed, Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai are arguing, Inui-senpai's also mumbling like that Ibu Shinji with his infamous green notebook and pen in hand, Fuji-senpai looks pretty pissed at me- he pulled me up and practiclly showcased me to everyone and embarrassed me in front of Ryuuzaki…um… not that I care! And the guy in this ridiculous-looking red ribbon is rolling his eyes. I can kinda sympathize with that.

"Che." I go with one of my famous remarks. I pull my hat down, intending to go away and play some tennis, but Fuji-senpai pulls me back.

"Oh no you don't, Echizen."

I frowned up at him, not an easy feat as he has the back collar of my shirt. He just smiles.

Suddenly, Ryuuzaki turns this bright red that she wasn't before. Crimson, even. Fire truck-red. Scarlet. All the names I can think of for deep red.

"A-ano… Gomenasai! Ah- Sayonara!"

Ryuuzaki dashed away. I stared after her back, wondering why she left so quickly. I did notice I wasn't the only one doing that though. There was one more. One more person that didn't have a angry mark on his head anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

_Sakuno POV_

I ran towards Fuji-senpai's house. "Mou! I can't be late for everything..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Obaa-chan! F-Fuji-senpai?! A-Ano... Konnichiwa!"_

_"Sakuno! I was looking for you. Can you go with Fuji this weekend to buy a present for Ryoma? It's to celebrate him actually paying attention in class. He even raised his hand once! So, would you?"_

_"E-Eh?!"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

I finally reached Fuji senpai's house. It was a beautiful traditional Japanese house. The only odd thing about it was the cactus on all the windows and balconies. they were all dressed up, in tuxedos and ballgowns and McDonalds t-shirts. I even spied one on the roof next to a mini microscope.

I pressed the doorbell. _Ding dong. _the door opened.

"O-Ohayo, Fuji-senpai. Eh?! A-Ano... Gomenasai! Gomenasai, F-Fuji-san! Ah- is Fuji-senpai i-in there?"

Fuji Yumiko, Fuji and Yuuta's older sister, smiled warmly. "Oh, just call me Yumiko-san. You must be Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Syuusuke loves to talk about you. Yuuta doesn't like to, but I suspect he secretly does. You know, just the other day, I found in his room a pi-"

"Nee-san! Ah! Ryuuzaki-chan! Konnichiwa! Onee-chan, sorry to interrupt. What were you saying?"

Fuji-senpai came down the stairs. He had a smile on. It was a bit wicked, though.

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying-"

"Nee-san! I'm going to the mall-" Yuuta-kun rushed down the stairs just after his seemed like he was going to bump into his brother since he was looking at Yumiko-san, but he locked eyes with me and stopped immediately. He suddenly gained the pink colour he had on his cheeks, the same colour he had when he seemed to be sick in the park.

I smiled a small smile. "Ohayo, Yuuta-kun." I said, waving my hand at him.

"O-Ohayo..." He said back, the pink turning into red. I gained a little more concern.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" I asked worriedly. "Dai-Daijoubu..." He replied. He seemed so out of it, though!

Fuji-senpai smiled. It looked even more scary than before. he turned to me. "Ryuuzaki-chan, I really sorry, but I need to go somewhere, and cannot accompany you to buy the gift. Yuuta, I need to go. Can you take Ryuuzaki-chan to the mall instead of me?"

* * *

_Yuuta POV_

"What?" I said, startled. I had not expected that. But Ryuuzaki-chan was so cute! Umm...WHATEVER. Forget what I said.

"I need to go somewhere, Yuuta, so can you please go to the mall with Ryuuzaki-chan to buy something?" Aniki said again patiently.

"W-Why can't Nee-san go?" I asked, albeit reluctantly. I wanted to go, but I didn't want to burden Ryuuzaki-chan with anything.

Before Nee-san could say anything, Aniki butted in again.

"Nee-san has to go somewhere too, right?" He continued without waiting for a answer from her. "Also, she doesn't know Echizen at all!"

ECHIZEN?! "What does Echizen have to do with this?" I asked, trying to keep calm. I heard all from Mizuki about Echizen. Apperently, Ryuuzaki-chan has a crush on the bastard. That alone, not even counting the win he totally snubbed me with, made me pretty much dislike him.

"Echizen needs a present... for reasons. And cute little Ryuuzaki is buying one for him. Anyway, maybe Nee-san should go with Ryuuzaki-chan. I'm sure they could find a really, _really_ nice present for him. Maybe one with hearts, and a lot of-"

I grew in fury as Aniki went on and on, describing what Ryuuzaki-chan could buy for Echizen. Maybe I better go, so Ryuuzaki-chan- Screw it, I'm calling her Sakuno in my mind, it's _so_ much cuter- cough. Uh, as I was saying, maybe I should go, to make sure Sakuno doesn't buy anything too...nice. Echizen doesn't deserve a nice present, even if it's his birthday or whatever. I can't, for the life of me, think of why Echizen needs a present. Not that I know when his birthday is. "_STOP! _I'll go with her, alright Aniki? Just stop!"

Aniki beamed at me. "Really? Arigato, Yuuta! I'll just leave it to you then."

"W-Wait, can't Nee-san come with us?"

Nee-san suddenly seemed to light up and realize something. She turned to Aniki and winked. "You know, Yuuta, I just remembered I had to go have my hair done. You just take care of cute little Ryuuzaki-chan yourself, okay?" Now she winked at me. My bright red flare went up again, even though it had just settled into pink.

I turned to Sakuno, who just looked terribly embarrassed to have witnessed this scene. She looked like she was caught doing something naughty (blush), even though all she saw was a slight disagreement between siblings. Speaking of siblings, my Aniki and my Nee-san looked very proud of themselves as they dashed out the door saying their goodbyes.

Why do I think they are planning something?

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Yuuta's pretty dull, huh? I also thought the idea of Ryoma paying attention in class was ridiculous, with all the hints in the anime. I hope you guys found it funny! This shopping idea was inspired by my pal, Girl-luvs-manga! You have **_**no**_** idea how much I owe you, friend! Everyone, feel free to PM me whenever you want with anything, because I love getting PMs! As long as it's not spam. See you next time, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

_Sakuno POV_

Yuuta-kun is so far ahead of me… should I catch up?

Yuuta-kun and I are walking on a street. I look up. Long Brown Trunk Street, to be exact. I think it was named after a elephant. That had a long brown trunk. It makes me think of a tree. I smile a little

Yuuta-kun looks back at me and sees me staring upwards. He lifts his head to the sky as well, and reads the sign. Suddenly, he turns red and starts coughing.

I rush up to him and pat his back. "Yuuta-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?" Mou! I'm once again useless… I don't even have water. I shouldn't have left the Fuji water at home! Just because I don't need a bag to hold my wallet and cell phone doesn't mean I should leave it… The Fuji water bottle is kind of big though. Fuji. Hm.

Yuuta-kun finally stopped coughing and straightened up. The flare was still on his cheeks, but he pointedly ignored it.

"Daijobu. Let's go." He said.

I felt bad. He was so cold. Was it because of me?

* * *

_Yuuta POV_

I'm walking too far ahead of Sakuno. Should I slow down?

I was walking along the streets with Sakuno towards the mall. It was a bit chilly, and I was wishing for a heavier jacket. Mine was just a bit of cloth, not even anything. Bad choice: it was December, after all, even though it rarely snowed.

I hear a rustle and turn my head back. Is Sakuno still behind me? Shoot! If she isn't there, Aniki, Nee-san and that old hag of a coach from Seigaku that was apparently Sakuno's grandmother (how could that be! Sakuno was so cute compared to that old bat) will kill me!

Oh. She was just turning her head skywards. I wondered what she was looking at, and looked up as well.

Long Brown Trunk Street.

Oh my GOD! Who names a street that? That is the worst name EVER! ARGH! That street name conjures up so many… inappropriate pictures in my mind. GOD!

I turned towards Sakuno, ready to apologize for walking on this street and covering her eyes and carrying her away…carry her…. Never mind! But when I turned towards Sakuno, opening my mouth, I see her. Staring at the sign. And smiling.

I choked. Sakuno, staring at such a… strange sign, and smiling?! …I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. I'm just going to…push this event out of my mind… and calm down. CALM DOWN.

…Yeah, not going to happen. I grabbed Sakuno by the arm ("Eh?! Yuuta-kun?!) and sprinted towards the mall, which the outline of was just coming into shape at the end of the next street.

* * *

I stopped in front of the mall, breathing a little faster than average. Damn. I really do need to exercise more if I'm like this after a single run. How will I ever beat my brother like this? "We're here."

Sakuno on the other hand, was breathing heavily. She looked like she was going to pass out.

Oh. "Gomen, Ryuuzaki-chan. I…had a little fit of weirdness and had to run." I blurted, saying the first thing that came into my mind.

"Dai-daijobu," she gasped, trying to regain her breath. "Ano, ar-are we th-there?"

"Hai. Do you want a little time to catch your breath?"

"I-iie, I'm okay."

I waited a little anyway. I remember her running. It was really cute. She was red-faced and her braids were flying. She was breathing hard, but she still tried to keep up and not slow me down. I found that very endearing.

Finally she unbent from her position. I pulled her hand again gently and we went (slowly) into the mall.

Then I stopped. And looked around.

"Ryuuzaki-chan?"

"Hai?"

"What…Do you have any idea what Echizen Ryoma would want?"


End file.
